


Breaking Up And Losing Something (Sanity)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim lowered his head, feeling the weight of the eyes that looked down at him. “I can’t do it.” He admitted brokenly. “I can’t fix myself. You can leave, you know. I won’t stop you. You deserve so much more than this.” </p><p>Tim had hoped for soft words and softer touches and sure words whispering ‘I love you. I won’t leave you, idiot. You’re my Robin and I’m your clone boy, I’m not going anywhere.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Up

\---

Tim lowered his head, feeling the weight of the eyes that looked down at him. “I can’t do it.” He admitted brokenly. “I can’t fix myself. You can leave, you know. I won’t stop you. You deserve so much more than this.” 

Tim had hoped for soft words and softer touches and sure words whispering ‘I love you. I won’t leave you, idiot. You’re my Robin and I’m your clone boy, I’m not going anywhere.’

But instead he was greeted by the sound of the door clicking shut and footsteps fading away. 

He was so sure that Kon would stay, that he would tell him it would all be okay and that he loved him. God, he hated how wrong he was. 

Hours later Tim found out that Kon had moved his things out of their shared room in the tower and in to his old one. After that he had flown back home to visit his family on the farm.

Tim knew without asking that Kon would come back, but not for him. Never for him, not again. He knew that Kon would come back; he had a duty that he loved and was so, so proud of after all. He had Cassie as well. 

Tim should have seen that coming. 

Thinking back he remembers catching the look on Kon’s face when Tim said he could leave. The upturn of his lips that he had thought he had imagined. The look of utter and undeniable relief that had taken over his features. A look that Tim had hoped he had imagined.

\---


	2. (Losing) Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dick had herd that Kon and Tim had broken up, he had expected Tim to come and visit him for advice and comfort.   
> Instead, later that week, he went and found Tim himself.

\---

When Dick had herd that Kon and Tim had broken up, he had expected Tim to come and visit him for advice and comfort.   
Instead, later that week, he went and found Tim himself.

Tim was still at Titans Tower, he was in the large kitchen on one of the upper floors. A few Titans that Dick recognised, but couldn’t place, were sitting in the living area of the floor. There were no walls separating them and many seemed to be trying to not look over at him who had taken apart most of the electronic appliances in the kitchen and was currently building something that Dick couldn’t recognise. 

Tim looked tired. That was the first thing he thought as he looked down on his little brother.

“Little Brother?” Dick asked and was surprised when Tim jumped at the sound of his voice. Spinning to face his brother Tim’s eyes widened as he looked around, surprised. 

“Hey!” He smiled before turning back to what he was doing. The smile looked strained, almost painful. Dick smiled back, hoping he could talk to Tim properly.

“You look tired.” Dick stated, before asking. “When was the last time you slept?” Dick looked around the chaos that Tim had surrounded himself with, noticing empty cups stacked together next to the coffee machine that seemed to still be working.

Tim hummed, but didn’t look up from his work. He didn’t appear to be paying attention. He was only answering the questions asked to him out of reflex.

“Seventy hours or so. Maybe?” He paused. “I don’t really remember.”

“Seventy hours?” Dick repeated softly, a hint of worry tainting his voice.

Tim hummed in confirmation. “Yeah, I think I passed out at some point though. I’m not sure. I’m okay though.”

“And when did you last eat?” Dick didn’t want to know, he knew he wouldn’t like what he heard.

“Like, solid food? Or does coffee count? I think coffee should count. I’ve been drinking that.” He shrugged. 

“Tim.” Dick said trying to draw his brother away from his technology. “Tim!” He said more sternly when he got no reaction. 

The younger sighed and put down what he was working on. He tried to glare at his older brother but the bags around his eyes made sure it wasn’t as effective as he wanted it to be.

Dick sighed and walked around the table separating them. He picked up Tim, wrapping his arms securely around his precious little brother. Tim, in return, wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders and his legs around his waist. He let himself be carried assay from the kitchen an up to the jet Dick had used to fly to the tower. 

Tim was asleep soon enough, the auto pilot guiding them back to Gotham.

They would talk properly when he had slept.

\---


End file.
